The present invention relates to a cable holder with a strain relief for telephone substation sets and the like, which is formed by ribs arranged on alternate sides along the cable path on a supporting surface.
The German Petty Patent (DE-GM) No. 70 11 005 discloses an arrangement for guiding and holding a telephone cord or the like, in which trapezoidal ribs are moulded to the supporting surface, with these ribs being arranged on alternate sides along the cord path. The cords, lines or cables, quite depending on their diameters, extend in a more or less wavy line between the ribs. Considering that with the ribs, the long side of the trapezoid is the top side, there is only a slight danger of a cable slipping out.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple arrangement for simultaneously guiding and holding several cables in position, safeguarding at the same time a strain relief of the cable as is the case, for example, with cables clamped in position in the usual way with the aid of screw-type clips which, however, involve a considerably higher investment.
This object is achieved by the features set forth in the claims. Advantageous further embodiments are set forth in the claims dependent thereon. The solution according to the present invention offers the advantage that up to three cables can be inserted and held in position simultaneously, with it still being possible, in addition thereto, to lead one cable out of the equipment either on the left or on the right hand side. This advantage is particularly advantageous with respect to the cable connecting a telephone substation set with the handset, as it is desirable to serve lefthanders and righthanders equally well in enabling them to use the telephone substation set. Moreover, the cable may be conducted differently at any time, for example, when attachments, such as secondary earphones or loudspeakers, are to be connected or removed subsequently. Considering that the ribs are appropriately produced simultaneously when injection-moulding the telephone or handset housing, there are involved no additional costs.